Bubbles
by an-alternate-world
Summary: Tumblr fic prompt: Klaine, bubbles, fluff or porn. Pretty much a stupidly large amount of bubbles and a disgustingly sweet amount of fluff.


**Title:** Bubbles  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:** M  
**Characters/Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine  
**Word count: **2,050  
**Summary:** Tumblr fic prompt: Klaine, bubbles, fluff or porn. Pretty much a stupidly large amount of bubbles and a disgustingly sweet amount of fluff.  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **Prepare your insulin shots or a dentist appointment in advance.  
**Disclaimer: **I am in no way associated with _Glee, FOX_, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the _Glee _universe. I will not be paying for dentist bills.

* * *

"Stay there!"

Kurt blinked as he slipped his bag off his shoulder to the floor. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't move!"

He stared as Blaine ran back and forth between the bathroom and the kitchen and wondered what on Earth was going on. "Uh…"

"I'm nearly done. You're home early."

He glanced at his watch. Actually, he was five minutes later than usual but he figured Blaine had lost track of time. At the very least, Blaine had lost his sanity.

He stayed where he was but he _did _move, if only to unlace his shoes and put them on the shoe rack and then shrugged out of his coat to hang that up as well.

Blaine returned, his face flushed and his grin bright. "You moved." He didn't look disappointed though.

"My feet were hurting," Kurt shrugged, shifting his weight from one side to the other.

Blaine nodded and then launched himself at Kurt, who staggered a little.

"Um…?"

"I'm glad you're home," Blaine said, his voice tickling Kurt's neck. He pulled away as suddenly as he'd ended up in Kurt's arms, his infectious grin back as he bounced in front of Kurt.

"Blaine, are you _high_?"

"What? No." Blaine shook his head as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "Just excited. Come on."

Kurt tripped over his feet trying to keep up with Blaine and then smacked into Blaine's back. "Blaine, what did you _do_?"

"Bubbles!" Blaine squealed, his grin so large it had to be hurting his face. "Take a bubble bath with me?"

Kurt was frozen to the spot as his eyes travelled around the bathroom. There were quite literally bubbles reaching to the ceiling and covering the sink and the medicine cabinet mirror. And they weren't just white bubbles. He was sure some of them were a little pink or blue and he worried at the bubbles brushing over the light fittings. Would it cause an electrical fire? Would it short their entire apartment building? He couldn't see anything apart from Blaine framed by a room full of bubbles and-

"Did you use _all_ the dishwashing liquid in the entire apartment?"

Blaine looked a least a little bashful. "Maaaaaaaaaybe. But…will you bathe with me?"

"I don't even know where the bathtub is. Surely it's dangerous to inhale foam."

Blaine laughed as his fingers started pushing buttons through buttonholes on Kurt's shirt. "It'll start to settle. It already has a lot."

"It already- _ohh_." Blaine's mouth on his neck wasn't _fair_, but he wasn't going to complain because it was too much effort and it felt too good. Blaine's fingers skimmed down his chest, easing his shirt off his shoulders and placing it roughly where the hooks for the towels were. He couldn't help giggling when it missed and a slew of bubbles vanished under the fabric of his shirt.

"Oops." Blaine pushed him to the counter and closed the door, sealing the bubbles from spilling further into the corridor and leaving a slippery mess on the floor.

If Kurt felt claustrophobic, the bubbles would probably be a problem. But Blaine's mouth was on his and he ignored the tiny popping noises of the bubbles to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck and hold him closer. "I'm not entirely sure I understand what's going on," he admitted.

Blaine snorted, nipping at Kurt's jaw as his fingers pressed into his hips. "What is there to understand apart from copious amounts of bubbles and you and me and a bath?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, I wanted to try and relax you after a stressful day at your internship."

"You didn't need to do that…"

"Kurt, just accept the bubbles."

"Okay Blaine. I accept the bubbles."

Blaine snorted again and then started coughing. "Oh God, I think I just inhaled bubbles."

"I told you there were too many bubbles."

Blaine blew and a series of bubbles dissolved in front of him. "Now there are less bubbles."

"You're ridiculous," Kurt said, wriggling his fingers under the collar of Blaine's t-shirt until Blaine pulled it over his head and discarded it to the floor with a sloop-swish of flattened bubbles.

"Ridiculous in a good way I hope." Blaine kissed a line down Kurt's throat to his chest, kneeling and picking at the zipper of Kurt's pants until they slipped down his thighs and pooled at his feet. Kurt raised his knees and stepped out of his slacks while Blaine tugged his socks off.

"Only ever a good way," Kurt whispered, his fingers sliding through Blaine's curls as Blaine mouthed at the front of his briefs. He hadn't really seen much of this as sexual because Blaine had been moving so slowly but _oh_, okay. "_Blaine_."

Blaine looked up, the elastic of Kurt's briefs between Blaine's teeth. There was something so utterly _stupid _about Blaine's face that he started laughing. Blaine wrinkled his nose in response and tugged his briefs down in one quick movement. The cool air made him shudder but not as much as the feeling of Blaine taking his half-hard erection in his mouth, the cold on his skin contrasting with the wet heat making his toes curl.

It was still slow, almost painfully, as Blaine licked and sucked until he was fully hard and whimpering, clutching at Blaine's hair. But the moment he tried to push into Blaine's mouth, Blaine was pulling away, standing up with a smug smile on his face as he shucked off his own jeans and boxers.

"You're awful," Kurt protested, his mind whirling as Blaine kissed under his jaw.

"Only in a good way though," Blaine teased, tangling their hands and stepping blindly through the bubbles until he met the edge of the tub. He leaned over, giving Kurt a really good view of his stupidly perfect ass, as he checked the water temperature and turned the hot water on. The bubbles started to grow like a freakish foam monster , spreading and multiplying with tiny crackles and hisses.

Blaine shot one last look at Kurt before clambering into the tub, sinking between sections of bubbles and leaving behind carved spaces from his limbs. "You coming?"

"I was coming earlier," Kurt muttered under his breath before climbing in after Blaine.

Okay, so maybe he moaned a little at the perfect temperature on the bath as it settled over his skin. And maybe he cuddled into Blaine's arms, careful of inhaling bubbles as he leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder. And maybe he felt Blaine's erection against his lower back as his fingers slipped between Blaine's and rested their joined hands on his stomach.

"Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" Blaine said, pressing wet kisses to the exposed skin of Kurt's neck.

"Umm…" Kurt's eyes drifted closed as a smile played on his lips. "I think you might have said it this morning before I left. Or perhaps when I woke up and you were splayed across me like an octopus."

"I didn't want you to go." Blaine's teeth scraped across the sensitive skin behind his ear. He stifled a groan. Barely.

"You never want me to go."

"This is true." Blaine moved his right hand, their right hands, down to touch where his erection was curved against his stomach.

"Blaine…" He pushed his hips up, trying to encourage more, but it flitted away as Blaine's nails drifted along Kurt's thigh.

Much as he wanted more, Blaine kept backing away. When the water began to cool, Blaine let it out and turned the hot water tap on. Kurt's skin had long since wrinkled and flushed, but the knots in his back and the stress of the day were starting to melt away with the gentle touches of Blaine's hands and the lazy amount of time they sat there.

He felt more content than he had in a while and wondered if this was what Blaine had been going for. The few thoughts that bothered him drifted away and all he could really hear was the crackle-hiss of bubbles dissolving.

"Kurt?"

He stirred a little, mumbling something that was hardly English.

"Kurt?" Blaine raised his shoulder to wobble Kurt's head. "Baby, wake up."

"'m'wake."

"Not as much as you need to be."

"'m'sleep. Le' me."

"_Kuuuuuuuurt_."

He twisted his head, the water shifting around him and apparently colder than he remembered. He shivered as he peeked an eye open. "What?"

"I love you."

Kurt frowned. "You woke me up t'tell me _that_?"

Blaine pressed a pruney finger to Kurt's lips to silence him. "I love you and we've been in New York together for five years now and…and I can't even imagine what my life would be and where I'd be if I didn't have you in it."

Kurt felt his eyes prickle with tears and tried to swallow until they went away. Blaine's eyes met his and they were so clear, a pure gold rather than flecked with green or brown. For a moment, Kurt thought they shimmered with unshed tears but it was gone a split second later.

"I think it's pretty obvious that I need you in my life and…I'd like to think you need me in yours." Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine smiled weakly. "Okay, so yeah, you need me?"

"Of course I do," Kurt said around Blaine's finger.

Blaine's smile strengthened in confidence. "So um…it's kind of getting cold and…do you want to hop out?"

Kurt knew his face crinkled in confusion but he was definitely feeling cold now. He untangled his body from Blaine's and felt a flash of self-consciousness when Blaine growled behind him at the exposure of his ass. He grasped his towel and then Blaine's, being careful not to fall over on the shower floor that was coated in spent bubbles and water.

"You're cleaning this up," he said as Blaine took the towel from his outstretched hand.

"Of course."

He started towelling himself dry and looked in the mirror to make sure he didn't have bubbles in his hair.

And stopped.

And stared.

And wondered if his heart was still beating.

"Blaine-"

"I can't live without you and I don't even know why this hasn't already happened but…"

There were definitely tears now as he bunched the towel in his hands and stroked over the words that Blaine had left in pale pink lipstick on the mirror.

"I'm hardly going to say no, you dork. You can stop looking so petrified."

Kurt noticed Blaine's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "R-really?"

Rolling his eyes, he turned on the spot, ever-careful of the slipperiness and grabbed at Blaine's face. "Yes. A thousand times yes."

He came very close to being knocked off his feet and smacking his head into the toilet or the countertop as Blaine clung to his body.

"You didn't really think I'd say no, did you?"

Blaine laughed through his tears and peppered kisses over Kurt's face. "I don't think you can ever go into asking someone to marry you without some sense of absolute fear of rejection."

Kurt nuzzled at Blaine's mouth, lips and tongues and hands everywhere as they touched and tasted and the towels slipped to the floor with a wet smack, startling them apart.

"So I guess concealing," Kurt motioned at the '_Marry me please?_', "that is the reason for all the bubbles?"

Blaine bit his lip but his eyes shined brightly. "Something like that."

"You are ridiculous," Kurt repeated his words from earlier.

"But only in a good way?"

"Only ever in a good way," Kurt agreed. "Can we skip dinner right now and go have sex?"

"Oh God, yes please," Blaine groaned, slamming their lips together and backing him out the door, into the chill of the corridor and finally towards the bedroom.

Kurt fell onto the bed, scrambling back as Blaine crawled over his body and reached for the bedside table.

"What- Oh." His eyes filled with tears again as Blaine held the ring between his thumb and forefinger. Hands shaking, he held out his left hand as Blaine fumbled the ring onto his finger and then kissed it.

"I love you," Blaine murmured, his voice filled with awe as the gold band glinted on Kurt's hand.

"I love you too," Kurt said, wrapping his arms and legs around Blaine and kissing him firmly.

* * *

**A/N: **One-shot only. Prompted by my sweetness Cass and so sweet I think I might vomit because I don't usually do fluff like this omg.


End file.
